1. Field
The following description relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating high sensitivity images in a dark environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to acquire images through an image acquiring apparatus such as a camera, exposure times have to change depending on the brightness of surroundings. In other words, in order to acquire images with appropriate brightness/contrast in a dark environment, a long exposure time is needed to obtain a sufficient amount of light and maintain sensitivity of images, whereas, in a brighter environment, a relatively short exposure time is applied to prevent an excessive amount of light from being incident.
In a lighting environment when a longer exposure time is required, a higher likelihood of picture quality degradation exists due to movements of objects, camera shake, or the like. Thus, long exposure time, which is required in a dark environment (hereinafter, referred to as a “low light level environment”), raises the likelihood of picture quality degradation due to noise and makes acquisition of clear images difficult.